The Shadows of Crowns
The chapter in history which would become known as 'The Sundered Crowns' was a time of treacherous intrigue and whispered terrors; a time which proved to be a turning point in the world's history. There are many accounts and tales as to the truth of what happened during this tumultuous era and there are now none alive who could discern fact from fiction. Some accounts differ so greatly that the line between hero and villain has become entirely blurred. What follows, however, is considered by a wise few to be the closest telling to 'the truth'. The Council of Princes Fifty years had passed since the terrible Storm of Chaos and the ravages of the Orc Warboss Murdok. The world was slowly beginning to return to a semblance of stability. It was not so upon Ulthuan however, island home of the High Elves. There the nobility of the land was gathering to decide who would become the next Phoenix King - Finubar had fallen during a hunt gone awry not eight weeks before. Many came to the sacred Shrine of Asuryan and even before the elections had truly begun it was clear that there were two elven princes who were most favoured to wear the Phoenix Crown. They were Beldrian Moonsong of Ellyrion and Lorius Emberheart of Caledor. Following the death of Prince Imrik in the final days of the Storm of Chaos, it was House Emberheart which held the most power in the land of Caledor, Lorius was one of the most respected commanders in all of Ulthuan, proving himself both an implacable warrior and an unmatched strategist - however, many considered his house too warlike for the seat of the Phoenix King. In the province of Ellyrion, Beldrian had been Prince of Tor Elyr for over twelve hundred years and was much beloved by his people; reputed for his calm demeanor and tempered resolve, his greatest asset was his knowledge - not to mention his modest talents as a mage. Some questioned placing an aesthetic, with little true military experience, on the throne in these unsure times. Amongst those attending the Council of Princes were four elves - these four some say were at the center of this tale, others say that they were of no consequence and vanished from history. One was Maeglin Volenier, a common-born Sea Guard Captain from Eataine, who was representing Admiral Baelor in his absence. Another was Ilrik Tal'Anar, a Caledorian orphan noble sent to the White Tower to train as a Swordmaster after his family was wiped out by Dark Elves. Yet another was Erefor Farnoth of Eataine, a Phoenix Guard in training who entered the Chamber of Days to take his magical vow of silence not a week before the Council. However, Erefror was not met with the telling of his death, nor the future of the Phoenix Kings - his mind was assaulted by a flurry of nonsensical images and finally he heard a voice which told him he was not yet ready to take his vow but that he must play a role in this election, as such Erefor was the only elf to enter the Chamber of Days and leave it with the ability to speak intact. Finally was the elf ranger known as Aelenar Crowsong, who was representing the Nagarythan house of Teleas. The Council was presided over by Varis, a priest of Asuryan - one of the few elven priests in Ulthuan. The debates were fierce and they quickly degenerated into insults and challenges, at one point half the assembled elves had drawn blades. Varis was appauled at the behavior of the nobles and called the Council to recess, the tempers were calmed and the Princes began their intriuge once more.